I love you more than my money!
by Yesterday's Secrets
Summary: Mikan will go to Paris, but Natsume whispered sumthing to her, what is it? read to find out! please always leave a review! ONE-SHOT!


Hello everyone

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic in writing a one-shot. Well, I hope you like it, by the way this fanfic is like my first fanfic, but a little different, so no flames please, thank you! This just came in to my mind while I am daydreaming…. Oh yeah, I forgot to say that Natsume here is calling Mikan by her name.disclaimer is written.

-

-

-

-

"_Hello Natsume, why are you calling?"  
_

"_Mikan, we need to talk meet me at the sakura tree now."_

"_Hai! I will be right there in a dash!" then the line went dead._

-

-

-

-

"_Hey Natsume!"_

"_You came Mikan!"_

"_I have something to tell you!" they say in chorus._

"_You go first, Mikan."_

"_No, you go first!"_

"_Ladies first!"_

"_Fine. Well you see, I have to go to Paris later and maybe three years long that I will stay in there. I have told Hotaru and Ruka and the others that news, all of them say that they will really miss me, but I guess it doesn't matter now." Natsume has shocked in the news for a second and return to his calmness._

"_Is there a way to stop your flight?"_

"_No, there's no way we have booked for our flight. So there is no way. By the way, what are you going to say Natsume?"_

_(a/n: well, I forgot to say that Natsume will say a confession to her.)_

"_I will going to miss you, Mikan"_

"_Is that all, Natsume?"_

"_Yes, that is all. I have heard that news though" Natsume lied._

"_Where did you heard?" asked by the curious Mikan._

"_I forgot."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Just forget about it. And stop asking stupid questions."_

"_Ok, so I forgot say thanks."_

"_For what?"_

"_Because even though you are always teasing me, you are the one who always make me smile more better."_

"_Hn."_

"_And sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_Because I am always a loud-mouthed idiot. I always shout at you and make you angry more--_

"_No! You also make me smile like you always do, you bring the lightness upon me, you make my feelings more lighter and lighter, that I always forget my problems when I think of you."_

**Natsume's POV**

**What did I just say, why can't I control myself, why did I just said those words. It's like a long paragraph of confession. But I know that Mikan wouldn't notice this in her so dense attitude, what more?**

**End of POV**

"_Oh, I see. But still, it is like, I am the reason why you and Luna breaked up. So I think this is for the better."_

"_I didn't loved her, I didn't love her now, and I will not ever love her. You know that!"_

"_OK but I really have to go now, the airplane might left me."_

"_So what, at least, you will be staying."_

"_ARE YOU CRAZY! Japan going to Paris is so expensive! And we have already paid!"_

"_How much?"_

"_100,000 yen, DARE!" (a/n: I really didn't know if that is really the cost, I just invent it, so if some of you know, please put it in the reviews and I will edit this, thank you!)_

"_Uhm…."_

"_I have to go now, Natsume, bye!" But Natsume grabs her wrist and hug her like there is no tomorrow._

"_I will really miss you."_

"_I will also miss you." Mikan whispered but loud enough for Natsume to hear it. Then, Natsume freed Mikan and Mikan ran away._

**Mikan's POV**

**The truth is I really want to go away because, I want to forget my feelings for Natsume, because I know that Natsume's feelings for me are only for friendship and no other than that, so I want to go because I don't want to hurt myself, because if I will be the one who will confess to him, then he might dumped me and our friendship will be gone, and I don't want that to happen."**

**End of POV**

Mikan went to the flight but she doesn't know that Natsume had followed her all the way to the airport. Her friends are also in the airport. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka, Sumire, Mochu, Tsubasa, Misaki, and don't forget Hotaru. Natsume showed-off now. Mikan gasped because she doesn't know that Natsume is following her and that he would really follow her.

"Natsume, you're here?"

"I have something to tell you." Then Natsume whispered something to Mikan and Mikan's eyes widened and sighed.

"I think I needed to go."

"Ok, I will miss you, really"

"I will miss you Mikan!"

"Be careful in the plane!"

"I hope you will not be so dense when you came back!" all of them said.

"Bye, I will also miss you all!" Mikan said, teary-eyed. And Mikan left.

-

-

-

-

1 day passed….

"Mikan, I really miss you, but I guess you will not go back because I think you don't love me back." Natsume stayed in his room for a long time. Well, he doesn't eat nor take a bath (WOAH JUST JOKING) he take a bath, ok! But mostly, he is thinking about Mikan.

2 days passed….

Natsume's friends are worried about him. So Ruka went to his house and visit Natsume.

"Natsume, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone."

"I know that you are sad about Mikan, but you don't have to be like this!"

"Yes, I know you are right, but you see, she takes everything that is in me."

"I understand you. Then, cry it with all your heart!" then Natsume burst in tears. Ruka felt sorry about his best friend so he is supporting him.

3 days later….

At Nonoko's room

"Mikan! You're going back now! It is only 3 days passed! And you are going back now!" shouted the shocked Nonoko while taking a conversation with Mikan in the cell phone of hers.

"Yes! I know but I really did miss you all." Mikan replied.

"I miss you also! But how about your money! It is so expensive!"

"But I love you all more than my money!"

"I love you too Mikan!" then the phone line hung up.

10 hours passed by…. at the Sakura tree…

"I AM BACK!"

"MIKAN!" All of them said, surprised except Nonoko and Hotaru.. but for Hotaru, deep inside she is very surprised. (Natsume isn't there)

"Mikan, what brings you here?" asked the squealing Anna.

"I came back, because I left someone and I will make sure that I will not go back to Paris because I will only miss him."

"HIM! It is a boy!" Sumire asked almost shouting.

"Yup! It is a boy."

"Who?"

"Secret!"

"Fine, but let's go to Natsume's house, he sure will be surprised." Asked Ruka.

"Ok, nice idea."

-

-

-

-

At Natsume's house…

"SURPRISE!!" All of them said in chorus.

"Who is in there?" Natsume asked.

"It's me, Mikan."

"Mi-Mikan?"

"Yes, it's me." Hotaru knows what is going on so she asked the company to get out including her.

"I guess we should leave them alone for a while." Asked Hotaru.

"Hai/ok/fine/let's go" they said at the same time.

"Mikan, why do you come back? Just as I know, going to Paris is way too expensive."

"Yes, I know. It is expensive but as far as I know, I left someone in here."

"Who it is Mikan Sakura?" Natsume said playing with Mikan.

"Well, I think you it is the most jerk and perverted man that I have could seen."

"Really! I am not that perverted!" defended Natsume.

"Oh! So you know who it is?"

"It is me, right?"

"Yeah, and if you didn't whisper me that one, I am not here right now."

"Why, did you care about it?"

"Of course."

"How about the money?"

"In speaking the truth, I love you more than my money."

"I love you too" and they both hugged each other. And they kissed passionately. And of course, Hotaru and the others go home already.

-

-

**EDITED FOR REVIEWS:**

**Uhm…here are the ones who reviewed….**

**1.hazel930 – I am happy that you like my story! Thank you very much for commenting or reviewing…and we have almost the same pennames! COOL!**

**2.khatzie – thanks because you like my story also! And also COOL! You have 9 fanfics! Good luck though!**

**3.you are-who-you are – thanks for the comment! I hope I will really keep up! Thanks again!**

**4.bunny.kun – -laughter- I really laughed at your review! I really didn't think of that one! **

**5.jarra – of course! You may continue the story, if you want to, if that is! But if you are really going to make one, then please, invite me to read it! And good luck in the stories that you are going to make!!**

**6.Katryna28 – thanks! But I'm not so sure if I am going to make another story, actually I have made another story, but I don't know if I should really post it! It is too short… well, whatever; maybe I'll just have another story if many like this story!**

**7.**** BlackRain105 – Thanks! And yeah, I have to admit, I really am wrong in grammars, know what, I really am failed in my English classes. Especially the past perfect tense, present, future, my head will going to explode! I love math more than English, really, BELIEVE ME!**

**So, thanks for reviewing my story! I hope even if you don't like this, please review about it so I can improve my skills, thank you!!**

END OF EDITED FOR REVIEWS

Ok, so did you like it? I hope so! No flamers please! Pls. review and review! And I forgot to tell you, that Natsume whispered Mikan that Natsume really loved Mikan.

**So that's all! Ja Ne! **


End file.
